Many children bring their lunch to school in a container such as a lunch box. Often, the lunch box that they bring home is soiled with food crumbs or spills because there is no protection between the lunch contents in the container and the interior of the container. Many parents find it difficult and time consuming to clean the interior of a dirty lunch box.
The present invention discloses a non-porous disposable lunch container liner that protects the interior of a lunch container from being soiled by food spills and crumbs.